That Special Day
by x0emz0x
Summary: Just oneshots on each of the East High couples celebrating Valentines Day.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Just oneshots on each of the East High couples celebrating Valentines Day.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

So this is just gonna be a bunch of oneshots about the couples celebrating Valentines Day. I'll do Troyella, Chaylor, Jelsi, Zekepay, and I'll get someone with Ryan probably. I'll only start it if you think it's a good idea. If I get a few reviews, then I'll probably write the first one later today.


	2. Troyella

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I would love to own Zac Efron, but unfortunately for me, I don't :(

**A/N:** So this is the Troyella one. I'm really sorry. I know I said I was going to put this up yesterday, and I was going to. I had it almost finished. But we had a power cut, and I'd saved it about a minute before the power went out. And obviously, my computer shut down without any of the programmes shutting down properly. So when the electrician had finally come round and fixed the electricity, I came upstairs to finish the chapter off, and it wasn't there! So yeah, as you can probably tell, I was very stressed about it. And I had to go to bed in about 40 minutes, so I had enough time to start it, but not to finish it..so I'll probably update 2 more times tonight aswell, if I get a few reviews on this one. Sorry again :( Stupid Spanish electricity lmao.

Gabriella was sitting on her bed. She'd just woken up, and was still in her pyjamas. She still had 40 minutes till she had to leave for school, so she hadn't bothered to get dressed yet. Just thinking. Today was Valentines Day. The one Valentines Day when she had someone to spend it with. Yes. The one and only Troy Bolton. After 10 minuteso f thinking and being lazy, Gabriella decided to get dressed. She sighed as she got up, and walked over to her wardrobe. She didn't have a clue what to wear. Usually, she'd just pick out anything and wear it. But, as today was a special day, she thought she'd make a bit of an effort.

Looking through her wardrobe, she was moaning because she couldn't decide what to wear. After what seemed like hours, she decided on jeans, flip flop shoes, and a white and black vest top. Once she'd put them on, she looked round at her bed. There was a massive pile of clothes from what she'd threw out of her wardrobe so she could look through it properly. Sighing, she walked over to her bed and started putting the clothes into her wardrobe. By the time she'd finished, she only had 5 minutes till she had to leave.

Gabriella then walked down the stairs, following the smell of her mum's gogeous cooking. As she walked into the kitchen, her mum smiled, and Gabriella returned it. She was still half asleep, but she didn't seem like it. Usually when she was still tired, Gabriella would be shouting down the stairs **(A/N: Yes, that's what I'm like lol)**, and her mum was used to it by now. But because Gabriella couldn't wait to get to school, the tiredness didn't really bother her today, and she was as happy as could be. She ate her breakfast, said bye to her mum, picked up her schoolbag and walked out of the front door.

As Gabriella turned off her street, she was thinking of Troy. She wondered why Troy hadn't come to pick her up for school like he always did. But she just shrugged it off, thinking it's probably because he woke up late. And then she started thinking about Valentines again. _What if he forgot? _She wondered. As she carried on walking, she dropped the thoughts of Valentines and Troy. Just thinking about the whole day, and smiling to herself.

Finally, she turned onto the street that East High was on, and saw her best friend, Taylor walking a few feet in front of her. Gabriella smiled at how slow her friend walked, and decided to go see her.

'Tay!' Gabriella shouted, running up to her.

'Oh, hey Gabs, you alright?' Taylor asked.

'Yeah, I'm good, you?'

'I'm great thanks.' Taylor said, smiling.

'Why are you so happy?' Gabriella asked.

'Oh, I dunno. Maybe because it's Valentines and I finally have someone to spend the day with.'

'Oh yeah. I forgot.'

'Hmm..So what are you and Troy doing tonight?' Taylor asked.

'I dunno. We haven't spoke about it at all.' Gabriella said, getting worried.

Taylor smiled. The truth was, that she had benefits when it came to dating her best friend's boyfriend's best friend. Taylor was dating Chad Danforth, who was also on the basketball team. A bit more bigheaded than Troy, but he was great in Taylor's mind. Chad couldn't keep anything from Taylor, so Taylor knew absolutely everything that Troy told him. Which she loved. She didn't tell Gabriella anythign that she knew though. Especially about this day. It had to be a surprise.

Once they walked through the gates of East High, they saw Sharpay and Kelsi who ran up to the both of them, hugging and squealing like always, and started in one of their morning chats. Ever since Kelsi had started hanging around with Sharpay, she'd gotten to be so like her. The good thing about it was that Kelsi was coming out of her shell. She wasn't afraid of meeting new people, and she talked to basically anyone. She told people her decisions, and wouldn't let anyone get her down. That's what the gang loved about her. The only problem was, that because Kelsi had been hanging around with Sharpay so much now, they were worried that Sharpay would suddenly become the Ice Princess again, and Kelsi would follow her. But today, this hadn't been bothering any of them.

Not long after, the guys came - Troy, Chad, Ryan, Jason and Zeke. The girls all hugged their boyfriends, and each of them hugged Ryan, as he didn't have a girlfriend. Not to their boyfriend's likenesses, so they had to hug each of the other guys again, which Ryan found funny. Everyone were just chatting, and the girls were all excited about today. The boys didn't seem that interested though, which the girls didn't like. The bell sounded, and they all walked into homeroom. A few minutes into homeroom, Gabriella felt something hit her head. She looked at her desk, and saw a piece of paper. Taylor noticed this, but kept quiet - she'd ask Gabriella about it later. Gabriella opened the paper and read.

_Gabi,_

_Meet me at our secret spot at break_

_Love, Troy._

Gabriella smiled as she folded it up, and put it in her pocket. She looked back at Troy, and nodded at him, as he smiled. She then turned back round to face Ms. Darbus, and listened to her talking about the next musical and the daily announcements. Finally, the bell signaled the end of homeroom, and the gang went to their classes - Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan to History, and Gabriella, Taylor, Jason and Zeke to English. The lesson went slow for Gabriella, as she wasn't doing much work. She was daydreaming like usual, and was wondering why Troy wanted to meet her at their secret spot.

It was then time for second lesson, Maths, which the whole gang had together except for Zeke and Jason. Gabriella and Troy couldn't talk in this lesson, as they sat across the classroom from eachother. Their teacher had caught them both talking non stop all lesson, and being flirty when Troy and Chad sat behind Gabriella and Taylor, so the teacher moved Troy and Chad across the room. Even if they couldn't talk, they'd always be sneakng glances to eachother and laughing. Which the teacher just didn't get.

The bell signaled the end of the lesson. Gabriella smiled as she packed her bags, and looked at the door just in time to see the familiar brown hair go away. She stood up, and told Taylor she'd see her later. Taylor nodded, and Gabriella went out of the classroom, down the halls and walked up to their secret spot. It had been their secret spot since a few days after Gabriella moved to East High. Well, it wasn't 'secret' anymore, as the whole gang now knew about it, but Troy had warned them all not to come up, which Gabriella laughed about.

Gabriella walked up the stairs, and saw Troy with one hand hanging over the barrier, and one behind his back. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. Gabriella walked over to him, and he gaver her a rose with the hand that was behind his back. Gabriella couldn't believe it. How a single rose could mean so much to her. She smiled at him, and said thanks. Which he replied with the gorgeous smile she'd fallen in love with the first time they'd both met. She walked over to the bench and sat down, Troy following suit.

'Soo...'

'Soo..' Gabriella said, then laughed. 'Hmm..'

Troy laughed back. 'Ok, why is it that we can't even have a proper conversation today?'

'I don't know Troy.' Gabriella smiled.

'Oh.' Troy said, smiling back. 'Well, are you free tonight?'

'Yes.'

'Do you wanna do something?'

'Hmm..What do you have in mind?' Gabriella asked, getting excited.

'Ohh..I dunno. Maybe a nice relaxing meal?'

'Yeah, that would be good.' Gabriella said, smiling.

'Ok, great.' Troy smiled. 'And you have to wear formal dress.'

Gabriella opened her mouth to talk, but troy cut in. 'Yeah, I'm wearing formal dress just this once because it's a special occasion with you.'

Gabriella smiled, and put her head on his shoulder, thinking how wonderful she was to be with the guy who everyoen in the school wanted. They sat there for 5 more minutes, and then decided to go back into the school and see the gang before they had to go to lessons. Troy held Gabriella's hand as they walked down the stairs and down the corridors. Gabriella noticed the gang sitting on the grass, and ran up to Taylor, who took Gabriella away from them all to see what Troy had talked to her about..Even though she already knew..She couldn't make it too obvious.

'So, what happened?'

'We're going out for a meal tonight.' Gabriella smiled and jumped up in the air.

'Ok Miss Excited.' Taylor laughed. 'Did he say where?'

'Oh, no. I forgot to ask that haha. But he said to wear formal dress.'

'What? Mr Bolton in formal dress?' Taylor laughed. 'I would love to see that.'

Gabriella hit her playfully on the arm. 'He'll look gorgeous..Like always..And I've been trying to get him to come out with me on a formal date for ages, which he now finally is.'

Taylor smiled at how happy her fiend was. She'd never seen Gabriella this happy. Well if you don't count the time when Troy finally asked Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Which Taylor obviously knew about, as Troy had told Chad about it the day before. The girls walked over to the gang, and Gabriella sat next to Troy and cuddled up to him. After a few minutes though, it was time for third lesson.

_After School_

Gabriella had just walked through her front door, took her shoes off and put her schoolbag down. She heard the Tv on in the living room, so decided her mum musn't have worked today. Gabriella walked into the living room and sat down next to her mum. Well, actually she kind of like jumped on the sofa. Gina smiled at how happy Gabriella was.

'So, Gabi. Whay are you so happy?'

'I'm going out with Troy tonight.' Gabriella smiled.

'Oh, that's good. When's he coming to pick you up?'

'Oh, I don't know. He'll probably text or call me.'

'Ok. Where are you going?' Gina asked.

'I don't know. Out for a meal. I have to wear formal dress.' Gabriella smiled again.

'Ohh. You're going to look beautiful, darling. I'm sure you'll have a wonderful night.'

Gabriella smiled, and just then, her phone vibrated. She got it out of her jean pocket and saw that she had a text message. She opened it and read:

_Gabi..I'll pick you up at 7. Love Troy._

'He's picking me up at 7!' Gabriella squealed.

Gina looked at the clock, and saw that it had just gone 4. 'Gabi, you only have about 3 hours to get ready!'

With that, Gabriella ran up the stairs and into her bedroom. Gina smiled. That was exactly how she felt when she was Gabriella's age. Gabriella looked through her wardrobe, and couldn't decide what to wear. She called her mum, who came running up the stairs. After ages of looking and trying things on, they still hadn't found anything. Gabriella wasn't at all happy. Gina decided that the only thing for it was shopping. The two got into the car, and drove to the mall. After quite a while of rushing round the shops, they finally found a dress. A pink one **(A/N: The link is on my profile)**, that Gabriella was in love with. Gina bought it, and they drove back home. By that time, it was 5.30.

Gina told Gabriella to put on the dress, and once she came out of the bathroom, Gina was amazed. Gabriella looked gorgous. Gina then ran into Gabriella's bedroom, and brought out some white heels, which once they were put on, looked absoltely great with the dress. Once Gabriella found a bag to match, she was ready. All she needed to do now was the make-up. Gina went downstairs into the living room again, which Gabriella went into her bedroom and started on her make-up.

What seemed like 5 minutes after, the doorbell rang. Gabriella's hear started beating fast as she heard her mu say 'Come in Troy. She'll be down in a minute.' Gabriella stood up, picked up her bag, and decide she was happy with the look. She walked down the stairs, and saw Troy in a black tux, talking to her mum. Troy noticed her, and he was stunned. Gina smiled, and Troy took Gabriella's arm and opened the door. As they said bye, Gina spoke.

'Don't be out too late.' Gina said.

'Don't worry Ms. Montez. I'll have her back by 11.'

Gian smiled, and waved them out of the door. Troy had borrowed his dad's car, and they both got in. After ages of not talking, Gabriella finally asked where they were going.

'It's a surprise.' Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled, and they both sat in silence until they got to a resturant, call Dragons **(A/N: It's a Chinese Restuarant in town where I used to live in England. I always went there for meals with my friends). **As they stepped out of the car, Troy told Gabriella's hand and walked in. He'd already made a reservation, which was a good thing as the restuarant was absolutely packed. They sat at the 2 person table that the waiter showed them to, and they ordered their food.

After they eat their food and occasionally talked, Troy paid the bill and the two went to the park across the road. They sat on a bench, and Gabriella put her head on his shoulder, just before he kissed her.

'I love you.' Troy whispered.

'I love you too.' Gabriella said, before giving him another kiss.

'Happy Valentines Day.' Troy said.

**A/N: So that's the Troyella one. How was it? I hope you like it. I'll put the next one up later today, and maybe another one. Review please.**


	3. Chaylor

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: **So this is the Chaylor one. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!

It was the day before East High's Valentine's dance, and Taylor was getting ready for school. She'd said yes to Chad when he'd asked her to go to the dance, and she was quite surprised. She'd never catch Chad at a school function, so she was happy that he was going. And with her. Yes, Taylor the math girl, was going to the dance with Chad, the baskrtball guy. Everyone had pretty much got used to them together, but she still worried about other girls flirting with him. Chad was the flirty type, and Taylor found this hard to accept, even though Chad had told her straight that he'd never choose another girl over her.

Taylor got to school, and saw Chad, and he walked up to her and kissed her.

'Hey beautiful.' He said.

'Hey yourself.' Taylor smiled.

Thw two carried on talking until the gang all came. Without even saying hi, Sharpay just started going on about the dance tomorrow.

'The dance is tomorrow! You're all going, yeah?' Everyone nodded. 'Great! It's gonna be amazing.'

The girls started talking more about the dance, and the guys slowly backed away. They hated being involved in one of their girly chats, so the guys stood in their own little circle and started talking about something completely different.

_With the girls_

'So, you're going with Troy?' Sharpay motioned to Gabriella, as she nodded. 'And you're going with Danforth, you with Jason and me with Zeke.' The girls nodded in turn

'Hey, Shar. Who's Ryan going with?' Gabriella asked.

'Oh, he asked a girl. I can't remember who. But apparently he's liked her for ages, and she agreed to go.'

'Oh, that's good then.' Taylor said.

The bell sounded, and the gang walked to homeroom. As usual, they sat down in their little group, and carried on talking while Ms. Darbus started with the morning announcements. It was then time for first lesson, which the gang had together. They walked to the English classroom, sat down and carried on talking. Not to the like of their teacher, who told them to be quiet. They were all quiet for a few minutes, but not long after, carried on talking. The girls were still talking about the dance, which the guys really didn't get. _How can they talk about one thing for so long? _Chad wondered.

_The next day_

It was now the day of the dance, and it was lunchtime. The gang were sitting at their usual table, and as usual, Chad and Taylor were the ones flirting the most. Taylor sitting on his lap, and all being cute and cuddly. Gabriella laughed at how they looked. Yeah, she was like that with Troy, but not _every _lunchtime like they were. But she decided that it was how Taylor was. Chad had changed her, but Gabriella hadn't figured if it was for the good or bad yet. No, of course it was for the good.

It was time for their next lesson, which the gang had together. It was Geography. In this lesson, the couples sat with eachother - Troy and Gabriella, Chad and Taylor, Jason and Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke, and Ryan with a girl, who Taylor figured was the one he was going to the dance with. She'd noticed her before, but didn't think they'd ever spoke. Taylor smiled at how Ryan was happy. He was smiling with her and laughing. A side he'd never seen of him. And she was happy about it. Now the whole gang was happy. Just in time for Valentines.

A few hours later, it was time to go home. As usual, Taylor and Chad spent the longest saying goodbye - hugging and kissing about a million times before finally leaving eachother. Gabriella and the other girls were waiting impatiently - they were all going to get ready at Gabriella's house, and the boys were picking them up from there. They'd all took their clothes to school, and were taking them to Gabriella's house. Chad had been begging Taylor to see the dress, but Taylor didn't give in. It was to be a surprise. And she hoped he'd like it.

They got to Gabriella's house, just in time for Gina's famous cooking. All the girls loved Gabriella's mums cooking, and they rushed into the kitchen. Gina smiled at how enthusiastic **(A/N: Haha..A long word for me :P)** they were when it came to her cooking. Even when she cooked the same things as they'd eat at their homes, it always tasted or looked different, which everyone loved. The girls all sat down, greeted Gina, and ate the dinner.

Once they were satisfied, Gabriella rushed them all upstairs to get ready. The dance was starting at 6.30, and it was now 4.30. They had two hours to get ready, and they weren't gonna waste any time on looking perfect for their boyfriends.

Sharpay squealed at the sight of Taylor's dress. 'Oh my god! Tay!'

Taylor looked scared. 'What? Is it horrible Oh no. I should have picked another one.'

'No Tay! It's absolutely gorgeous! Chad's never gonna forget you in the dress darling! Put it on!'

Taylor smiled, and went into the spare bedroom to change, as Gabriella was changing in the bathroom. Once Taylor had put on the dress, she looked at herself and smiled. This was the first time she'd worn a dress in years, unless you count at weddings and such. She liked the way she looked in it, showing off her legs. The dress was green, not a colour she would have picked, but without finding anything else she liked in the shop, she chose it, and had grown to like it after the past week.

Taylor walked out of the spare room, and back into Gabriella's room, where Gabriella and Kelsi were. Sharpay had gone into the bathroom to get changed. Gabriella and Kelsi looked at Taylor, and couldn't say a single thing. The dress was perfect for Taylor. Kelsi complimented her, and then went into the spare room to change. Gabriella was wearing a short shirt also, which suited her, as it really complimented her skin tone. Sharpay came out of the bathroom, walked into Gabriella's bedroom, and still being the drama queen, twirled around, as Taylor managed to say 'Wow.' Sharpay smiled, and then it was time for Kelsi. She emerged from the spare room, looking a bit nervous and embarrased. She'd never gotten dressed up before, but once she walked into Gabriella's room. The girls all clapped. Kelsi smiled, and figured it was time for the make-up.

As it was Sharpay, she insisted on doing everyone's make-up. And again, as it was Sharpay, none of them could refuse. In turn, the girls sat in front of Sharpay, as she concentrated on doing each of their make-up. After she'd finished, theysmiled at eachother and complimented eachother. They all had quite a bit of make-up on, but Sharpay had made it so it looked mostly natural. A few minutes after, the doorbell rang. Gabriella's mum answered it, and the girls started squealing and jumping up and down. Taylor told them to all walk down one by one..She said that she'd go last. She wanted Chad to notice her..Alot. The girls got their shoes on, and their bags, and decided they were ready.

They walked down the stairs, one by one. The guys were standing at the bottom, as was Gabriella's mum, with a camera. She was taking pictures of all the girls walking down the stairs. Until Gabriella shot her a warning look an whispered 'Mum, it's not prom.' Then, lastly, Taylor walked down. Chad's eyes shot fully open once he caught a glimpse of her. _She's gorgeous. _He thought. Once Taylor got to the bottom of the stairs, she smiled st Chad, who walked over to her and kissed her. Then they all walked out of the house, Gabriella's mum telling them all to be careful. And without Gabriella noticing, she pulled the camera out again, taking pictures of them walking to the limo. Especially Troy and Gabriella - hand in hand.

Ryan was meeting them at the school, as he was meeting his date there. His date came just as the gang turned up, and he thought she looked amazing. He linked his arm in hers, and the gang all walked into the school. All the girls giggling and chatting about the dance..Again. The guys sighed. Again. As they walked into the hall, the first dance came on, and they were all standing in a group, dancing.

Once the slow songs came on, the gang drifted into their couples. Taylor put her head on Chad's shoulder as the put their arms aroudn eachother, dancing. Taylor still couldn't believe that this was happening - her and Chad at a high school dance. A year ago, no one would have thought it would happen. Neither would she. But all thanks to Troy and Gabriella, it had. What a thing Taylor would be missing out on if it had never happened.

The dance soon ended after a few hours, and Chad and Taylor were getting in a different limo, as they were going back to Chad's for a little bit. They said bye to the gang, and got into the limo. Taylor suddenly got nervous when they started driving off. she'd never been to Chad's house. Let alone met his parents. She was sure she wouldn't be the type of girl his parents were thinking their son's long term girlfriend would be like. But how wrong she was.

They stepped out of the limo, and Taylor hung back, but with Chad's reassurance, she held his hand and walked up to the door. Chad unlocked the door, and greeted his parents who were in the kitchen. They walked into the living room to greet them and to meet Taylor, and they looked happy.

'Hi.' Taylor said.

'Hi. You must be Taylor?' Chad's mum asked.

'Yes, I've heard a lot of great things about you, Mr and Mrs Danforth.'

'Oh, call us Lisa and Matt.' Replied Mr Danforth. 'And we've heard a lot of great things about you, too.'

Taylor smiled at Chad, who spoke. 'Well there's nothing bad to say about Tay. She's one amazing girl.' And he put his arm around her shoulder.

Soon, Taylor started to become more relaxed. She was with her boyfriend, who was definately reassuring her as best as he could. And his parents were so down-to-earth. She was glad she'd came to meet them. They were talking for quite some time, and then the parents decided to go up to be as it was 10pm and they both had work in the morning. They told Chad not to be too late, and Chad agreed, as he told them Taylor had to go at 10.30.

The two were hugging and watching TV for the last 30 minutes. Taylor was happy and surprised that Chad hadn't tried to go further. They'd only kissed. If she hadn't known Chad properly, she would have thought him to be the type who would do everything, and not care what the girl wanted to do. Or maybe she had made him change. Whatever it was, she was happy. Chad drove her home, and walked her to the door.

'Thanks for tonigh, Chad. It was truly amazing.' Taylor said.

Chad smiled. 'I'm glad you had a good time. It wouldn't have been nearly as good without you with me every second.'

Taylor smiled. And as Chad started to walk back to his car, he was pulled back by Taylor as she kissed him. 'I love you, Chad.'

**A/N: So that's that. Yeah, it might be a bit shorter than the Troyella one, but I tried my best. Well I've gotta go bed now..school in the morning :( So I hope you review, and I'll put about 2 more chapters up tomorrow. and the other 2 will be posted on Thursday probably.**


	4. Jelsi

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N: **This is the Jelsi one. Hope you like it.

It was a Saturday, and Kelsi was woken up by her mum, who was shaking her like mad. Kelsi sat upright, and looked at her mum questioningly. Her mum started to talk.

'Kels.'

'Yeah?' Kelsi asked. She knew it was going to be something bad. It was the way her mum was looking at her.

'Your grandad's just died.' Her mum said, as she burst into tears.

'W-What?' Kelsi asked. 'No, he couldn't have.'

Her mum nodded. 'Yes. We just didn't know how ill he was. I've just got a phone call from the hospital.'

Kelsi just sat there in shock. The first person she'd ever lost in her life. Except, perhaps her dad. But she'd never met him. Kelsi wanted to cry, but she held it in. The only thign for here to do, was to phone Jason. The person who could make it all feel better. She picked up the phone, and dialed her boyfriend's number.

'Kels! Happy Valentines!' Jason shouted. The other end was quiet. 'Kels?'

'Yeah, I'm here, Jay.'

'What's up? You don't seem happy.'

'I've just been told my grandad's died.' Kelsi said, as tears started trickling down her cheek.

'Oh, Kels. I'm so sorry to hear that. I honestly thought he was going to get better.' Jason said.

'Yeah, so did I. Oh, Jay. What am I gonna do? It's Valentines. He died on Valentines Day. How much harder can it get? I don't think I'll be able to come out tonight, Jay. I'm sorry.'

'Kels, I understand. I know it must be hard for you. We'll do something another day..When you're feeling better.'

Kelsi smiled at how understanding he was being. As she put the phone down, she sat back on her bed. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. She decided to go over to her bookshelf and get her photo album down..As she started flicking through the pages, she found it. A photo of her and her grandad, when Kelsi was only 5 years old. She didn't have a recent one of them together. She'd hardly seen him as she grown up..Always been out with her friends. Now, she wished she'd gone to see him more. If only she knew it would be too late.

As Kelsi got back onto her bed, she held the picture close to her. After 10 minutes of deep thinking, Kelsi fell asleep, the picture still in her had, by her heart. Her mum knocked on the door and as there was no answer, walked in. She saw her daughter lying there, and went over to see what it was that she was holding. As soon as she saw the photo, Dana put her hand over her mouth and tears started trickling down her cheek again.

A few hours later, Kelsi woke up, and went on her computer. No one was on. _Probably all out..Having fun. _She thought. As she walked downstairs, she forgot something..The picture. Now, Kelsi was gonna take that picture everywhere she went. Now, her grandad would be with her every step of her life. When he should have been when he was alive. She ran back to her bedroom to get it, and then walked downstairs into the living room where her mum was flicking through channels on the TV.

Not long after, the doorbell rang. Dana stood up and answered it. Kelsi could hear a lot of people outside, but stayed put. Seconds later, Jason walked into the room, and gave her a rose. She smiled as he sat down. Then, a few more seconds after, the whole gang was standing in the living room - Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan. Kelsi just sat there in shock.

'What are you guys doing here?' She asked.

'Jay told us. We knew it was better us here than us out, and you sitting here on your own.' Gabriella said.

Kelsi smiled. 'Guys, really. You didn't have to.'

'No, really. We did.' Jason said as he kissed her on the cheek. 'It's Valentines Day. I'm not leaving you on your own today. And neither is everyone else.'

Kelsi smiled again. She know knew that she had the most amazing and true friends. As everyone else sat down, they were all talking. Kelsi asked them what they were gonna do today if her grandad hadn't died, but Taylor told her to stop talking about that.

'No, Kels. Today's about you.' Taylor said.

'Come on, it's Valentines.' Kelsi said.

'No, it _was_ Valentines. But now, we're here for you. You need us, and obviously we're not gonna leave you.'

Kelsi opened her mouth to talk again, but it was stopped by Jason kissing her, yet again. Kelsi smiled, and started flicking through the channels, stopping on a music channel on which one of her favourite bands were playing.

'We're gonna leave you and Jay alone for a bit.' Gabriella said, standing up.

'What?' Kelsi asked.

'It's Valentines, huni. You've gotta have some happiness today.' The rest of the gang except for Kelsi and Jason stood up, and walked into the kitchen to talk to Kelsi's mum.

Jason smiled at Kelsi, and started to talk. 'Kels, I'm so sorry for your loss. If there's anything I can do?'

'Jay, thanks for understanding. But there is one thing you can do.' Kelsi smiled as she moved closer, and she fixed her lips onto his. Jason smiled again as they parted, and decided that now was the best time to give her her present. He took a box out of his pocket, and gave it to Kelsi. Kelsi took it, and looked at him, as he motioned to her to open it. She opened it, and her mouth turned into a huge smile.

'Jay! It's amazing.' Kelsi said, hugging him. Inside the box was a gold ring, inscribed with 'J & K Always'

'I'm so glad you like it. Us together always. Remember that, gorgeous. I'm always here for you.' Jason told her.

**A/N: This might be on the short side, I'm sorry. I know I said I was gonna update twice today, but I haven't had a good day. My grandad died at 8am this morning..Yes 8am on Valentines Day :( And I wasn't by his side when he did :( That's why I thought I'd add it in here :) Hope you like it. Review please. I'll update again tomorrow.**


	5. Zekepay

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing.

**A/N:** This is the Zekepay one. This is gonna be the last one now. I know I said I was gonna do one with Ryan in, but I'm not gonna now. Well, atleast for a while. I need to continue with my other stories. I'm trying to get 'It's not that easy' or 'He's mine and always will be' finished by the beginning of March. So I need to concentrate on them

It was a good day for Sharpay. Actually, it was just a normal day really. It was Saturday, and she was out shopping in the mall with her best friends - Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi. Valentines was the next day, and they all couldn't wait. Sharpay was probably most excited. Or, well she was acting like it. after all, she was an actress. and quite a good one at that, as she'd been acting for too many years. The girls stopped at MacDonalds, ordered their food and sat down.

'So, what's everyone doing tomorrow?' Taylor asked.

'Oh, I don't know. Zeke said he's planning a surprise for me.' Sharpay squealed.

The girls all covered their ears. They hated the way Sharpay squealed and got excited. Sharpay hadn't noticed it, though and carried on talking.

'Yeah, so I can't wait. It's gonna be so romantic.' Sharpay smiled

Gabriella smiled. 'Aww, Shar. You're gonna have a good day.'

Sharpay hadn't even bothered to listen to her friend's stories of what they were gonna do on Valentines. After all, she was the Ice Queen. Sure, she'd become nicer than she was befor she made friends with the girls, but of course, she was still the Ice Queen. No one, not even Sharpay could leave that title behind too quickly. She'd sort of got used to the name. Troy and Chad were the ones who called her it. After all, they were the complete opposite to her. The two best basketball players, and the over-dramatic actress.

Everyone had finished their MacDonalds, and when the three had looked at Sharpay's bags, they figured it was time to leave. They couldn't go anywhere without Sharpay buying, or atleast trying on the whole shop. She was one of those girls who got what they wanted. Although it might have something to do with her parents. Yes, they had good jobs, and got paid well for it. So Ryan and Sharpay got everything they wanted. They didn't live in a mansion or anything, but had bigger houses than their friends. They had a house with 6 bedrooms, and lathough Sharpay had been begging her parents for the last 3 years to move into a house with a pool, it was the first no Sharpay had ever got.

Her parents knew what Sharpay would be like with a pool. They weren't home much, so they knew that Sharpay would have parties. They didn't mind it. They liked their children's friends. But because there was so much competition with parties in their neighbourhood, Sharpay would want THE best party. and that would mean inviting way too many people, wrecking the house, teeneagers getting up to stuff in the bedrooms. Exactly what they didn't want.

The girls said their goodbyes, and Sharpay walked home with Kelsi. Kelsi was going to Sharpay's house for a bit, as her parents weren't home, and she didn't have a key. Sharpay didn't mind. Her and Kelsi had been best friends since as long as they could remember. Their parents knew eachother before they were both born, and Sharpay's parents were at Kelsi's birth, and vice-versa. Sharpay's parents l Kelsi, and Kelsi's parents loved Sharpay. Treating them like their own daughters, which they practically were. They were both inseperable, as were Gabriella and Taylor.

One the two got to Sharpay's house, they walked into the door. If you hadn't been to the Evans' house before, you'd probably be wowed, and scared to touch a single thing inside it. But Kelsi was used to it. It was a bigger house than hers, but it was practically a second home. She'd learnt to make herself at home. Getting her own food from the cupboards, flicking through the channels on the TV. She even left pyjamas and stuff in Sharpay's bedroom, as she spent most weekends sleeping round.

The two girls spent the rest of the day watching TV and annoying Ryan, as usual. Ryan was used to it, though. And Kelsi was basically a little sister to him, so he treated her exactly how he treated Sharpay. Which Kelsi loved. No one was left out. Kelsi got a phone call from her mum, who told her that they were home. Kelsi decided to go to her house, and she said goodbye to Sharpay and Ryan. Sharpay watched her walk round the corner, and then shut the front door and sat back down to watch TV - Yes, Sharpay's life when she was at home..TV.

_The Next Day_

Sharpay woke up at 11am..Late for her, so she wasn't very happy. Especially as it was Valentines Day. Then she remembered - What if she'd missed the chance to go out with Zeke? What if he wanted to do something early? But those questions escaped her mind when she got a text message:

_I hope you're up. I'll come to your house at 12. Happy Valentines Day gorgeous, Zeke._

Sharpay smiled once she read it, and started running around the room, finding things to wear. She still hadn't been told what they were doing, so it was hard to find the perfect clothes. She just decided on some jeans, tucked into her black furry boots, and a grey top. Happy with the way she looked, she looked at the clock. It was 11.45. Amazed that she hadn't even been downstairs yet, she ran down. As she walked into the living room, no one was in. She shrugged her shoulders, thinking Ryan must be in bed. Sharpay then walked into the kitchen to get some food, as she saw a note on the table.

_Shar, I've gone out for a couple of hours. Have fun with Zeke. Ryan._

Ryan knew what Zeke was doing. He'd been told a couple of days ago, and Ryan offered to go out for a few hours. Their parents hadn't been home in a week - They'd had to go to Australia for a few weeks, as part of their jobs, so Zeke and Sharpay would have the house to themselves. Not long after, the doorbell rang. Sharpay looked at the clock and saw tthat it was 11.53. She was confused, as if it was Zeke, he was early. But was still happy. She ran up to the door and answered it.

'Hey gorgeous.' Zeke said.

'You're early.' Sharpay smiled.

'Yeah, well I'd been up for ages, and I couldn't wait, so I thought I'd come now.'

Sharpay, still smiling, let him in. 'So, where are we going?'

'Well, I thought we'd have a nice Valentines Day inside. I'll cook dinner, and you can try my Creme Brulee that I think I've just got right.' Zeke said, trying to hide the other secret he had for later.

'That would be great.' Sharpay said, pulling him into the living room.

She turned on the TV, and they both sat down, Sharpay's head on his shoulder, watching TV. Until Zeke thought it was time for dinner. He thought he'd be simple, and make Spaghetti Bolognese. Once he made it, he bought it into the living room, and the two eat it all, talking occasionally. Then, Zeke went back into the kitchen, washed up (Sharpay had offered to help, but Zeke put his foot down, saying no. He wanted this day to be special for her.'), and he started on his new speciality - Creme Brulee. He'd been trying to get it right for months and months. And now he thought he really had. Once Sharpay had eaten it, she smiled and told him what he thought.

'This is the best I've ever tasted!' She said.

'You're only saying that coz you're my girlfriend.' Zeke smiled.

'No, Zeke. It is truly amazing. You are the world's best cook.' Sharpay smiled, as she hugged him.

'Thanks, Shar.'

Hours had gone by, with the two watching TV, flirting and stealing kisses every now and again. It was now 7pm, and it had gotten dark. This was the surprise Zee had been waiting for. He had 10 minutes, so he decided to get her out on her balcony so she could see. Reluctantly as she'd been watching her favourite TV show, Sharpay stood up and followed her boyfriend into her bedroom and onto the balcony.

10 minutes went with Sharpay's sighing, and it started. Fireworks. Sharpay ooed and awed everytime one went off. Zeke smiled at how fascinated she was. He'd seen in the paper that there was going to be a firework display, and he was happy he'd been able to get her to see it. There was hardly ever firework displays where they lived, so that's why Sharpay was so fascinated.

Once the fireworks had finished, Sharpay turned to Zeke and kissed him. 'This is the best Valentines ever.'

Zeke zmiled, and turned her head to the sky. There it was. A plane with a banner: Zeke and Sharpay - Together forever. Happy Valentines Day Shar.

Sharpay smiled, and hugged him. 'Now it's the best Valentines ever.'

**A/N: so that's the last one. I might do the one with Ryan in, but it won't be too soon. Review please. Thanks for everyone who's reviewed so far :) I hope you read my other stories :)**


End file.
